teh_dawn_of_the_keiko_deitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Iveanna Burnett
}}Iveanna Burnett '''is the goody two shoes daughter of '''Jimar Burnett Information Iveanna is the daughter of Jimar Burnett she is the youngest of two children the oldest one being Da'wan Burnett. Her father exiled her for not being evil. Personality Iveanna is loving and caring about all living things. She can't stand the thought of anything or anyone being hurt. She will however hurt evildoers if it is necessary to protect the innocent. When it comes to people who share her beliefs and people who truely care about her she'll do whatever it takes to protect that person. Powers and Abilities * Gravity Magic ' ** 'Gravity Constructs ** Gravity Generation ** Gravity Negation ** Gravitational Downforce ** Gravitational Upforce ** Personal Gravity * Gravity Manipulation ' ** 'Create/generate, absorb, shape and manipulate gravity. *** Increase gravity: **** Black Hole Creation to suck things into oblivion. **** Crushing things by enveloping them with a gravity field. **** Gravitational Downforce increases gravity drastically in a certain area. **** Immobility by using gravity to adhere oneself to the ground. **** Weight Manipulation *** Reduce/Remove gravity: **** Flight Manipulation by controlling the gravity around the user and other objects. **** Gliding/Flight/Levitation which can also affect other things. **** Gravitational Upforce drastically decreases the gravity in a certain area. **** Simulate extreme strength and agility by making things easier to lift and carry. **** White Hole Creation to release things from oblivion. *** Floortilting to shift the direction gravity draws: **** Orbital Force Manipulation ** Gravitation Adaptation ** Gravity Attacks ** Gravity Constructs ** Gravity Defiance ** Gravitational Singularity Generation ** Personal Gravity ** Telekinesis: by manipulating the direction/force of gravity. *** Attraction & Repulsion Relationships Family Dequavious Burnett Father her whom exiled her from the family]] Dequavious is Iveanna's father. Iveanna and her father have a strained relationship due to her kind heart and him wanting boys due to girls having too soft of hearts. He forces her to sleep in the cold basement as he can not truly kick her out due to laws regarding such actions. He insults her every chance he gets, he has no problem saying how much he hates her. He refuses to feed her she has to cook for herself, she has to take her clothes to the laundromat as he refuses to use his soap, water, and washing machine to wash as he puts it "her exiled clothes". Iveanna is pretty much raising herself. Da'wan Burnett Brother her egocentric and bias brother]] Da'wan is her brother the two didn't get along to well. He shared the same belief as his dad that girls are too soft to be evil so along with his dad he exiled her from the family for being too soft. Da'wan often pushes his sister around because he believes that she's nothing because she 1) won't become evil and 2) because he doesn't like her and wishes she was a boy. Da'wan bullies his sister along with his father and always calls her useless. Zeniqua Burnett Sister her sister whom she loves]] Zeniqua is Iveanna's eight year old sister Iveanna and Zeniqua are very close to each other. Iveanna supports her sister no matter what, she is the only family member that cares about her. The two often talk about there mother whom died a few months after herZeniqua birth. They talk about how much better things where back then when everybody loved everybody. Both girls wish more then anything I the world to have that life back. Friends All of Elite Force The Elite Force are all of her friends because they believe in protecting those who can't protect themselves.